The present invention relates to joint replacement procedures, and more specifically relates to a customizable apparatus for use during a joint replacement procedure.
Patient specific instruments for joint replacement procedures have been touted as being advantageous over “one-size-fits-all” instruments, such as, for instance, offering a faster process with fewer complications and faster recovery with less discomfort and a more natural feel than a joint replacement procedure performed with “one-size-fits-all” instruments. Some question whether a joint replacement procedure using patient specific instruments actually offers such advantages over a joint replacement procedure using “one-size-fits-all” instruments.
A joint replacement procedure using patient specific instruments typically requires several steps prior to the actual joint replacement procedure. For instance, magnetic resonance imaging of the joint is performed. Using the resulting images, a virtual implant is “virtually placed” on the knee to determine bone resection/instrument placement. Once that is complete, the patient specific instrument is designed, manufactured, and then delivered for the procedure. By using patient specific instruments, these extra steps can significantly delay and increase the costs of a joint replacement procedure in order to obtain the patient specific instruments. Such delays and increases in cost lead some to question whether the added time and expense is worth the purported benefits.